


In Heaven

by Evanscent



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saiyan Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanscent/pseuds/Evanscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself in Heaven, Bardock finds someone who needs him just as much as he needs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've always thought Heaven would be too good to be true.

In Heaven

In Hell you can’t keep track of time. It’s a luxury unwarranted for the indigents swarming the cold, harsh regions of Satan’s realm.

In Hell you forget the good things of life. You forget the taste of your favorite foods, the smell of victory and the hot heaven of sinking into a woman.

For nearly thirty years I had lived and relived the horror of my once-life upon the world of Vegeta-sei. I had neither slept nor ate, immortal only in my death. I had no companionship save for the faces of those I had murdered and destroyed, gloated over and wept for.

But Heaven? Heaven is a decadent place, outrageously perfect; hedonistic, even, from the right point of view. Here, a man can be killed in lovely things, suffocated by the fluffy pillows proffered for sleeping, choked upon the sweet honeyed meats they conjured to eat.

For a man who judged his happiness by his torments, Heaven is a Hell of its own.

How can one know joy if not for suffering and loss? How can one know pleasure if not for pain and bloodshed? How can I bask in this twisted place without feeling the blood thrumming in my veins, the heat of battle roaring in my ears? Even Hell gifted me with war!

My agony could not be ended. Should I attempt to beat my head to a pulp on the very ground beneath me, it would turn soft, resilient, providing a cushion to shield my pathetic body from pain. Should I attempt to slash my own flesh to remind myself of the scent and taste of blood, my wound magically and instantly healed, no blood would bubble from its tunnels.

I had howled and screamed, attempting to tear my own hair out. Naturally, in a perfect place, a perfect man must maintain his perfect hair. Not a single follicle could be yanked from my scalp. Not even a flicker of anguish could be wrought from attempting to drag it from my body.

I was ready to give up, my psyche ready to crumble into the psychotic remains of a man given nothing and everything. I wondered wearily if the gods could be just and pure enough to allow me to cease my consciousness and live out the remainder of my eternity as a drooling puppet, free of any thoughts.

And then we fell upon each other, both leaning over the Edge, blinking sightlessly into the Abyss beyond. “Come here often?” she had quipped, her auburn hair rustling across her face with a gently seductive breeze from the Depths.

I gazed upon her, seeing the same haunted shadows that filled me dancing behind the green lattice of her eyes. Without realizing it, I had grasped her by the shoulders and dragged her to me, pinning her to my chest with crushing force. I buried my nose in her hair and scented deeply, my body reveling in the generous flavor of life that bubbled through her.

Her hands curled into claws as they gripped my biceps, blood trickling from beneath her sunken nails, no pain resonating from the wounds. The liquid oozed slowly, almost as if it was viscous and dark, unwilling to leave its home. I felt it cool as it dripped away, the hairs upon my arms rising as the skin rippled with goose bumps. The smell could not fill me. The sight could not excite me.

She lifted her face, unshed tears filling her eyes, giving the green a gemlike quality. I belatedly questioned myself whether or not I had hurt her. “Kiss me,” she breathed, her words more of a starved plea than a demand.

Was this woman hurting as I was? Was she tortured in this so called Utopia? Was she screaming inside, fighting a losing battle and wishing she was anything but dead?

Seeking the answers behind veiled desperation I lowered my mouth to hers, awkwardly meshing them together. I watched as her eyes closed, lashes weaving together in a glittery curl of tears and shadow and felt more than heard the gentle hum of her throat.

Forgetting myself, my eyes closed as I fell into her mouth. Her lips were warm and pliant, softer than the pillows given to us by angels on high. The flavor of her brought any honeyed meats to shame! She was bursting with life; I could feel her very pulse drumming through her mouth.

She twisted in my arms, tongue delving deep within as she explored me, felt me, experienced me. She tasted my agony, my frustration, and drank of my loneliness and wanting.

We parted, both gasping in great, greedy breaths. I felt myself anew, toes tingling with anticipation of the hunt, hands itching for the fray. I felt as myself before my death, an anxious curl settling in my stomach, awaiting release with an angry cry of war! I felt real, alive, no longer a spirit destined to roam the world of the lost forever. Life, and the will to live pumped through my body in deep, steady paces.

A feral smile split my countenance as I gazed down upon my Savior. She was smirking with victory, seeming rather smug about it, too.

A fire lit within my being, heating my blood and flesh and filling me with a need I had not felt since my death. I lowered my lips to hers once again, sharing with her promises of things to come. Her teeth sank into my lower lip, blood welling from the wound. I breathed in, hissing my pleasure. I could feel the pain and relished in the sting.

I shared with her the flavor of my life, the spicy concoction of lust and desire. Her throat vibrated with her mewls of delight, only feeding the swelling urge to do as my body so wished. Need coiled within me, spreading through my limbs, rushing my blood through my ears, pounding out the sounds of my own deep breathing. The hair upon my tail rose and fell, feeling as though an electric pulse had traveled down it.

Once again, we parted. The heavy scent and taste of my own blood aroused ghosts of my past. A thrill shot up my spine. Bending, I swept her into my arms. Immediately a bed was conjured before us. It was golden, fluffy pillows and perfect lace decorating the sheets and corners.

“It’ll have to do,” I groused, impatient with this place. Nothing was what I had truly wanted. It was fine in function, yes, but god damnit, gold was not my favorite color!

I spread my lady out upon the bed, my eyes filled with her beauty. Her hair spilled upon the pillows, legs and arms stretched out as though they reached for me and me alone. A sense of pride filled me, pride in my lover to be, she was more perfect than Heaven could ever summon.

I hovered over her, inhaling her musky scent deeply. I was planning on taking my time. I was going to really enjoy this. I was going to bathe in her screams and intoxicate myself in her pleasure. I would drink of her passion and her ecstasy. I couldn’t wait to sink my teeth into her.

Her hands rose to my stomach, fingertips working beneath my shirt to press flush against my hot skin. They crawled slowly up, dragging away the cloth as they ascended my torso, baring my scarred flesh to her inch at a time before I tossed it overhead and away. Gasping, she thread her fingers over the pale lines, memorizing their relief and texture. 

Her exaggerated slowness caused the fire in me to rage. Unquenched, it would consume me. She was toying with my rebound sanity and I was thoroughly enjoying it. My cock swelled painfully, thrusting forward at my offending pants, urging desperately to the hot core it so needed.

“What are you?” she marveled.

“Have you never fucked a saiyan?” I growled, my jaw aching as my canines begged for blood. My race is not known for gentle sex. We’re rough, demanding, and tend to bite; hard. My tail thrashed the air behind me warningly.

Her brow lifted. I liked the way her lips puckered as she thought. “No,” she whispered, “but I think I’m going to like it.” Immediately the air grew heavy with the scent of her arousal. I drank it in like a fine wine.

Chuckling, I added, “I certainly hope so, little one. I plan on fucking you senseless.”

A dangerous glint filled her eyes, hardening them into murky emeralds. “If you think you can,” she challenged.

I laughed once; a loud, barking sound. Her words filled me with an urgency, my body craving only what she could offer me. She was a feast, spread before me, a delicacy I had since now never dreamed of. My mouth watered in hungry anticipation.

“You have much to learn about saiyans,” I rasped before sealing my mouth to hers once again. I crashed into her, allowing her to feel the absolute desperation that coursed through me, bubbling my blood and wracking my heart. My hand gripped her thigh, dragging her hips to mine, wrapping her legs around my waist. Straining forward, my cock ached for the heat and the satisfaction of her sweet core. Her hips bucked forward and vivid lights filled my vision momentarily.

Regaining my bearings, I abandoned her lips in favor of her throat I gave a ragged gasp before attaching myself and sucked hard upon the white skin. She wormed beneath me, her mouth making pretty noises. I bit down, blood exploding in my mouth. She cried out, each note sending shivers of electricity down my spine.

My hand ripped down the line of her legs, tearing away any cloth that would dare provoke my wrath by impeding my advancement into my lady. Relinquishing my hold upon her neck I raised up, lips swollen from my feed and roared silently in euphoria.

Her hands raked down my torso, raising blood filled welts in the path of her vicious nails. I hissed, lips curled into a savage growl. She was learning fast. Gripping her shirt I rent it in two, my face burying between her perfect mounds. I rained delicate kisses over the pale flesh, praising her body with lips and tongue. She panted and groaned, back arching her body into my awaiting mouth, inviting me to taste the salt of her skin.

I gorged myself upon her flesh, lapping at every inch that rocked beneath me. I dined upon her rosy nipples and consumed the perfect dip of her stomach. I spread her thighs wide and dove into her honeyed core, greedily drinking down the potent flavor of her desire. She howled into the silence around us, curling almost violently as I stroked the fire of her passion till she burned with it.

She fell from the precipice, yelling as she orgasmed, twisting in my grasp. I latched my mouth to the inside of her thigh and bit, swallowing the flow of blood, causing her body to shiver and shake. She whimpered piteously, her fists beating upon the golden bed as she struggled to reclaim herself.

I climbed her body, small kisses at a time, and took my turn to smirk victoriously. Sweat beaded down her brow, her hair dark at the line with it. Her eyes were wild, pupils dilated, mouth sagged open. I kissed her forehead, tasting her exhaustion as she panted heavily below me. 

Yes, I was taking my time. She will recover and I will guide her to new heights.

I watched, transfixed, as she overcame her physical tiredness. The heat fell from her face and chest, her eyes became focused and her breathing came and left through her nose. She rested those emeralds upon me, steeling inside of me the need to give her more.

Her pink lips parted as she smiled, “You’re not done yet.”

“Oh no, my sweet. I am far from done.” I smiled wolfishly, unable to stop the darkness that brimmed behind my eyes. Oh yes, I plan on making to scream, you’ll scream my name. Her hands cupped my cheeks tenderly, her thumb gliding over the jagged scar gracing my cheek, the expression upon her face affectionate.

My hands tangled in her light hair, mouth descending upon hers. I kissed her deeply, passionately, yet I moved at her pace, allowing her to breathe and recover before I assaulted her once again.

Gradually, I felt her rise again, the heat of her blood began to simmer, the scent of her arousal thickening. Her hands wandered the planes of my back and chest, salaciously gliding over each and every rise and fall, trailing the length of scars and bone.

I dipped my head, lips hovering over the wound I had inflicted upon her throat, tongue feeling out the thrumming pulse. As I lain upon her, I felt her heartbeat flutter and skip as it quickened with each deepening breath she took.

Freeing my hand from her silky hair I slid my fingertips down her chest, in the valley of her breasts to her navel, taking extravagant care to barely graze her flesh with my finger. She shivered from head to toe, bringing a tender smile to my face.

I dipped my hand between her thighs, intimately cupping her sex. Her knees parted ways, granting me access to her most private of regions. I smiled into her throat, purposefully allowing my warm breath to cascade down her flesh as I slicked a single finger down her slit.

I watched her reaction carefully, noting spiked pulse, the soft moans from her petal soft lips and her arousal perfuming the air. Her hips rose from the bed with a will of their own, silently begging for more than a tentative touch to grace her needs. Far be it me to deny a lover’s request, I slipped my finger into her hot folds, thumb brushing her swollen clit.

Her hips jerked, her moans brimming with a need for more. Her hands flailed, one thrust into my black mane, knotting in my hair almost painfully, the other gripping the wrist of my offending hand. In unison, she yanked, hard, urging my finger deep within her and dragging my mouth to hers in a bruising kiss.

She tasted me thoroughly as I curled my finger inside her, eliciting a high pitched squeal from within her throat. I added a second finger, allowing her to adjust and shift. Her muscles contracted, squeezing my fingers rhythmically. I could not contain my sigh of anticipation; she will be so amazing to sink into.

My thirst for her increased, a driving force resonated through my body, setting my blood aflame within my very limbs. My skin tingled, tickled as the planes beaded with sweat. My head was pounding, building from a dull throb to an echoing crash within the interior of my skull. My lust must be slaked lest I lose my mind. 

I growled, the brutish sound bristling the hairs upon the back of my neck. Gazing down upon my lover, I saw something that brought a hesitant hitch to my breath: fear. Fear was collecting in her eyes, gathering upon her face as the muscles constricted into a mask of trembling horror.

Distantly, I recalled that I was to be careful with my strength. Since the departure of my race from the plane of existence, I had learned that there were scant few others who bore the strength and resilience of a warrior. The knowledge did not seem important at the time of my existence, and so was disregarded. Suddenly, it was of seeming import.

Strangling the hungry cry to claim and dominate, I subdued the beast within me, effectively caging the primal urges set within the fibers of my making. This was mind over matter and I was not about to fail myself.

I set back upon my heels, my thumb stroking her clit reassuringly, in liquid sweeps. With my free hand I lifted one of her legs to my shoulder, my cheek brushing upon her ankle. I turned, bathing her sensitive skin in smooth kisses and licks, pleading silently for her forgiveness. “I won’t hurt you, my sweet,” I promised huskily.

She swallowed, nodding tentatively. Her lower lip was sucked within the warm confines of her mouth and I watched, with an intense degree of attention, as her teeth and tongue slid over the morsel of flesh. I could not help but wish that mouth upon me. It would work wonders over the velvet of my cock.

I filed that information away for a later date and returned my attentions to her thigh. I worked to assuage her fears, providing only delicate nips and licks as I laved at her tender skin, even dipping a supple kiss to the arch of her foot. I earned a smile from her lips, her tension melted away to her obvious unfulfilled frustrations.

Smirking lasciviously, my fingers worked magic over her small body, rebuilding the heat I had lost within her. I again leaned over her, yet not admitting the contact of our skin, my mouth hovering over hers. I had learned in my generous years upon my home planet that women rather enjoyed talking during their sex, but not talking of the gossip type. No, they much preferred that you praised their bodies, their minds and their reactions. If you spoke like a gentleman, you couldn’t infuriate them, or excite them. You needed to grace them with barbed compliments and spark something deep inside them.

“Gorgeous. Look how your nipples stand up, begging to be kissed. Do you want me to suck your nipples, my sweet? Do you want me to bury my face in your tits and lick them till they ache?”

I felt her stiffen beneath me, her eyes darting to and fro as she fought with the concept of responding. She did not need to speak, her body performed all the language that was needed between us. Her back arched, pert breasts straining for the contact they craved.

“That’s right, sweetness.” I parted my lips and sank my mouth upon the hardened mound of her nipple with deliberate slowness. With my tongue I laved at the tender morsel of flesh, grinning widely as she breathed unsteadily, shaking in her flesh.

“Tell me. Tell me you want me to suck your nipples.” I withdrew, demanding I hear the fruits of my labors. “Say it.”

She groaned, shifting slightly. “Please,” she murmured.

“Louder, my vixen. I can’t hear your pleas!”

“Please!” she grated out, body arching almost painfully. “Suck my nipples! Please!”

Immediately I clasped my mouth upon her flushed breasts, suckling and licking, nibbling and kissing. I bathed her ample chest with my tongue and lips, particular attention given to the pert nipples of each, leaving her breathless and trembling.

“Now, my sultry wench… Tell me more.” 

My hand traveled down the valley of her stomach and over the swell of her mound to slide my fingers through her moist slit.

She writhed, moaning wordlessly. She struggled with the sheets and pillows, her fists gripping each as she fought with her own mounting desire.

I worked my fingers in and out of her pussy, the digits soaked with proof of her arousal. But it wasn’t enough, no. She needed to beg me for it. I wouldn’t have it any other way. My fingers worked harder, spreading her walls, curling and uncurling, wet sounds following their rapid movements. My thumb danced over her clit, stroking the budding flower with a frenzied zeal.

She panted, her head tossing, hands curling into my back as she struggled to yank me down upon her. I resisted easily enough, keeping my body off of hers enough only to sear her with the heat of me and offer no comfort for the flesh.

“Beg me for it, my sweet. Beg me and I will fuck you. I will fuck you like you had never before imagined! Beg me!”

“Please,” she gasped, nearly whimpering. “Please!” She bucked, her body brushing against mine, rubbing on the rough cloth of my pants. Her nipples grazed the hard planes of my chest, raking hot lines across my own skin.

“Please what?” I growled, a grin of victory peeling my lips from my teeth.

“Please! Fuck me! Now!” Her eyes were green stones lit with fire that burned bright. They demanded satisfaction and immediate relief. I was happy to comply.

“As you wish,” I purred before again diving within the rich velvet of her mouth. Removing my fingers from within her I quickly divested myself of my pants and rubbed the head of my cock along her damp slit.

She relaxed almost immediately, her body sinking into the bed beneath us as she awaited my move. Good girl. I pressed my cock against her, guiding it slowly between her moist lips. She groaned as it inched in, stretching her feminine walls to almost uncomfortable limits. Her legs lifted, locking behind my back and hitching upon my hips.

I gripped her own hips to steady myself, fingers dimpling the flesh. Again, I used caution as I gripped her, knowing all to well I could crush her pelvis within my bare hands. I withdrew, leaving just the head of my cock pressed against her, only to return, driving in again, meeting less resistance. I repeated this over and over, allowing her body to adjust, leaving that much more of my cock within her as I withdrew till I had sunk within her fully. We sighed in unison. It was as incredible as I had imagined.

I jerked my hips abruptly, bumping the very head of my cock against her cervix. Many women curl up in pain when this happens; it is not necessarily a pleasant feeling. I watched, with baited breath, as her body gathered up and bowed beneath me, ecstasy pouring from her. Her pretty lips parted as she groaned loudly, beads of sweat appearing upon her brow. I roared silently with elation. I would not have to be too careful with this one; she would not break with pain.

Using a pillow from our lavish bed, I placed it beneath the curve of her spine, keeping her aligned for my future onslaughts. I pumped myself in and out of her tight pussy, keeping my pace moderate, reveling in the pull and drag of her muscles, her girlish moans and heavy pants were music to my ears. I cupped the back of her head in one hand, watching with fierce intensity each and every nuance that passed over her face.

Her eyes remain locked with mine, her focus matched only by my own. I smirked darkly, driving my hips deeper, nudging against the tender regions of her cervix. I watched, incredibly satisfied with myself as her eyes rolled behind their lids, her mouth parted and hands curled into my skin.

She struggled to steady her breath and I refused her the recovery. I pounded into her, our hips crashing with each and every fall, the sound of smacking flesh was beautiful to behold. Her moans became cries, their building volume echoing the mounting passion within her. 

Again, I denied what her body was wanting. I pulled out from inside her, dragging away to leave the very head tickling the outer folds of her pussy. She groaned in disapproval, whining at the loss. My tail wound its way along a single slender thigh, pulling her tight. I silenced her with a ruthless plunge of my hips, my cock burying itself deep within her, hammering my hips into hers.

Her jaw dropped, unhinged, as her breath escaped her in a great whoosh of air. Her eyes popped wide open. She gasped in deeply, greedily sucking in the air I had driven out of her. I bit back my chuckle of devilish glee, anxiously awaiting her breath to return so I could do it all again.

And so I did. I crammed my cock into her cunt, grinding our bones and flesh together with crushing force. She bucked and howled, the sensations filling her completely, driving her sanity to literal brinks.

I could feel my body constricting, coiling, my pleasure building to a degree I had not felt for some three decades or longer. From beneath my skin I could feel the rippling pull of my inner demons, my beast. Annoyed with myself, I concentrated on her face, absolutely refusing to succumb until I had brought my lover to yet another orgasm.

I kissed her mouth and her closed eyes, my thrusts returning to the gentle rhythm she could follow. She panted heavily, her unfocused eyes drifting across my countenance. Attempting words, I silenced her with a kiss, promising to fulfill her soon.

I worked our bodies steadily, building the pace only as I could allow myself, feeling the tendrils of my beast calling my conscious. I held it at bay, knowing all too well this woman may die if I were to lose myself in her. She lay beneath me, panting, moaning, hands scratching and digging at my flesh, her hips rocking with my own. Yes, this was incredible… too incredible. She was going to kill us both.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to remain above the irresistible urge to become my baser self. It was so easy to let go, to let the animal live and breathe through me; to see with my eyes, taste with my lips and take with my hands.

She curled deliciously beneath me, hands clawing at my arms as she climbed her highest peak. I need only to tip the balance and she would fall again and hurtle into an ecstasy I could provide. I growled, barely containing myself; her scent filling me, her sounds thrilling me.

Jamming her head into the pillows, her back lifting from the silken sheets, she unleashed an animalistic howl, her nails leaving bloody furrows down the lengths of my arms; she was falling. I grit my teeth, feeling my own climax building inside me, the walls of my resistance crumbling without my permission. It was time.

I tried my hardest to withhold myself. I did not know it could have gone this far. I was too excited to stop, too terrified to continue. My teeth closed around her nipple, sinking into the tender meat. I thrust into her savagely, my orgasm feeling like a huge rush of weight falling from my body.

And then it happened. I’d never experienced it before. As my orgasm ebbed, my beast, my inner workings, traveled through me, yet did not become me. Terrified, I could nothing but wait to see what would become of this. I could feel it like a deceivingly gentle wind, warm and latently powerful. It passed through me, touching my lady like a lover. She inhaled, gasping as it coiled through her, rushing through her veins and filling her.

I jerked to a stop, mouth releasing her abused breast. I watched, in rapt fascination, as it ran its course, causing her limbs to shake and chatter, before it rushed back into me.

I was overwhelmed with pleasure and power. I felt warmth in my belly, an explosion of heat. My mouth became dry, parched, and my breath left me far behind.

I collapsed atop my lady lover, exhausted in ways I had never thought possible. The riot inside my head was calm, my heart content. I rolled us over, my weight would surely crush her.

We lay there for some time, catching our breath and boggling over what had transpired. We were too tired to think, too worn out to move. We fell asleep in each other’s arms, protected in our Heavenly bed.

I awoke to black satin sheets, red silken pillows and four dark posters of the bed looming above us. She was grinning from ear to ear, looking as delighted as a child on Christmas morn. “It appears you’ve mastered your surroundings, saiyan.”

I smirked, my lip cracking. Blood trickled freely from the wound. Ah, yes. The familiar sting. How I missed it so!

“I suppose I have you to thank,” I murmured, looking at her from behind suspicious eyes. “Were you sent?”

“I’m no angel.” She tossed her hair, eyes glittering, baring her wounded throat. She looked positively divine.

I pulled her into my arms, feeling the ache and the burn of my muscles. My tail twined possessively around her slim waist. I would keep her, I decided. She was too perfect to deny, too precious to let go. She would be mine, and I would be happy, here, in this Heaven. I had waited long enough.


End file.
